overwatchfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Baptiste
Haitian | occupation = Combat medic | baseofoperations = Tortuga, Haiti (formerly) | affiliation = Caribbean Coalition (formerly), Talon (formerly) | relations = Several cousins |voice = | cosmetics = | quotes = 1 | role = Support | health = 200 }} is a Support hero in Overwatch. Overview Baptiste wields an assortment of experimental devices and weaponry to keep allies alive and eliminate threats under fierce conditions. A battle-hardened combat medic, he is just as capable of saving lives as he is taking out the enemy. Abilities | ammo = 45 | ammo_drain = 3 per shot | reload_time = 1.5 seconds | cast_time = | cooldown = | duration = | headshot = ✓ | ability_video = | ability_details = * Baptiste's crosshair moves up as he fires. * Reloading Biotic Launcher replenishes the ammo for both the primary and alternate fires. }} | cooldown = 20 seconds | duration = 8 seconds (generator) 8.5 seconds (field) | headshot = | ability_video = | ability_details = * Prevents the HP of Baptiste and his allies from going below 20%. It even prevents environmental death, but healing the HP lost this way will not give ultimate charge. * Heroes with HP below 20% will instantly be healed to 20% when entering the field. ** If they are affected by a friendly Ana's Biotic Grenade, they will be healed to above 20% because of the +50% healing increase. ** If they are affected by an enemy Ana's Biotic Grenade, they will not be healed until it wears off, but Immortality Field will still prevent them from taking any damage. * The generator can be thrown and bounced off walls. The arc is identical to that of Biotic Launcher's alternate fire. It cannot be negated by Defense Matrix or deflected by Deflect. * The field requires line of sight, but both the thrown generator and the field ignore barriers. * The generator can be targeted by Hack and will be disabled for the rest of the duration. (Technically the hack lasts 10 seconds, but the generator does not last that long.) * If the generator is destroyed, the field will remain active for an additional 0.5 seconds. }} Strategy The secondary fire can be shot perfectly upwards so they land on the same spot later. The trajectory of the Immortality Field generator is the same as the secondary fire, so that you can shoot a healing grenade first to make sure you throw the immortality field where you want. Story An elite combat medic and ex-Talon operative, Baptiste now uses his skills to help those whose lives have been impacted by war. He possesses an innate desire to help people.Baptiste, Play Overwatch. Accessed on 2019-03-10 In correspondence obtained by Trung Le Nguyen, Cuerva noted that Baptiste is a skilled marksman despite being a medic, and boasted unusually high endurance, versatility, and even luck.2019-02-21, SUBJECT: CUERVA STRIKE TEAM - LOG RECOVERED PlayOverwatch. Accessed on 2019-02-21 Baptiste loves to eat—it's been suggested that his favorite dish is pork griot and lalo. Not many people know that he has a sweet tooth, and he loves to kick back with a tall drink with a lot of ice. He is fluent in Haitian Creole, French, and English.Baptiste Origin Story His equipment is a collection of armor and weaponry acquired over the years. Some are from the black market, and some are modified from his Caribbean Coalition and Talon gear; Baptiste has always been resourceful. Baptiste is an only child, but has several cousins. Caribbean Coalition Jean-Baptiste Augustin was one of the 30 million children orphaned by the Omnic Crisis. With limited opportunities and resources, he enlisted in the military. The Caribbean Coalition, a pan-island force formed in response to the Crisis, became his new home. Guided by his innate desire to help people, Baptiste chose the path of a combat medic and served in an elite branch of the Caribbean Coalition's special ops. While with the Coalition, he often cobbled together useful equipment from whatever he could find. After his service was complete, Baptiste struggled to find a demand for his unique skills. He turned to one of the few opportunities open to him: joining the Talon mercenary group, one of the many organizations that were poised to profit off the chaos in the war's aftermath. Baptiste joined Talon alongside many of his former squad mates, all of them unaware of Talon's true nature.2019-03-13, Baptiste - Developer Q&A Answers. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2019-03-14 Talon As a member of Talon, Baptiste retained his position of combat medic. For the first time ever, Baptiste had a taste of the good life. Talon's missions were easy and paid well, and weren't that different from the ones he'd carried out as a member of the Coalition. He put aside some of his earnings to set up a clinic in his hometown. He served in a strike team under the command of Captain Cuerva. While in Talon, he met a woman named Sombra. Over time, the two became good friends. However, things in Talon changed. Slowly, his unit's orders escalated in brutality, expanding into assassinations and operations with civilian casualties. Confronted by his team's actions, Baptiste realized he was perpetuating a cycle of violence like the one that had destroyed his own community. Like a frog in boiling water, he realized that the descent into brutality had occurred over time, and only now could he see how far he'd fallen. He tried to convince his squad mates to join him in abandoning Talon, but they refused. Still, he decided to leave regardless. Disgusted with what he had done, and determined to forge a new path for himself, he fled to Tortuga, Haiti. However, Talon refused to let him go. Baptiste knew too much, and they sent operatives after him to silence him. Agent after agent came for him, including Baptiste's former comrades. To stay under the radar, Baptiste drifted from place to place, aiding in humanitarian efforts around the globe. The few Talon members who managed to track him down were never seen again. One strike team consisted of former members of Baptiste's unit, led by his former mentor, Cuerva. The strike team had orders to apprehend or eliminate him. He evaded capture, rendering the strike team MIA, and delivered their emblems to Cuerva, along with a message to seek him out. Present Day Baptiste worked toward creating a better world, healing where he could and fighting when he had to. He knew that he could undo his past, but that making a difference now was what mattered. He kept a low profile in order to stay out of Talon's crosshairs, and began carrying out humanitarian work. This line of work made him familiar with the similar efforts of Dr. Angela Ziegler. Achievements Trivia *Baptiste is Hero 30 and the ninth new hero added to the game. *Baptiste is the only hero in the game who has different ammo for his weapon's two modes of fire. *Jean-Baptiste Augustin is a French name derived from two saints, Saint John the Baptist and Saint Augustine of Hippo. He also shares his name with a French painter. Development *Baptiste was designed by Michael Chu. As of February 2019, it is intended that his connections with Talon be fleshed out in tie-in media. *Haiti was a cornerstone of Baptiste's backstory. According to Chu, "I think it’s meaningful to introduce countries that are less well-known worldwide through Overwatch. Haiti was a colony and has a history of fighting for independence. That is why we paid close attention to portraying Haitian history when we chose the voice actor or during the voice recording process." *Gameplay-wise, he was designed to be similar to Soldier: 76 albeit in a support role, including an immunity ability.2019-02-26, Principal Overwatch Designer Ensures Baptiste Will Be a Counter for GOATS Composition. Inven Global, accessed on 2019-03-14 *When Baptiste was put on the PTR, his Immortality Field was able to deploy in out-of-bounds areas. This allowed Baptiste to travel out-of-bounds in Custom Games. *Baptiste received several changes before coming live: the visuals for Immortality Field and Amplification Matrix were changed, Immortality Field got an audio indicator, Immortality Field was added to the kill feed, the time it took Immortality Field to go away after the drone was destroyed was shortened, Baptiste's ultimate voice line for himself was switched to English, and the option to turn off Automatic Reload was added. Videos References